memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Susan Zietlow-Maust
Susan Zietlow-Maust is a hair stylist who worked on , and the video game Star Trek: Klingon. Her work on Star Trek earned her the following Emmy Award nominations: * for the episode , shared with Candace Neal, Ronald W. Smith, and Gerald Solomon * for the episode , shared with Joy Zapata, Patricia Miller, Laura Connolly, Carolyn Elias, and Don Sheldon * for the episode , shared with Shirley Dolle, Cherie Huffman, Lee Crawford, Brian A. Tunstall, Ellen Powell, and Barbara Ronci * for the episode , shared with Norma Lee, Brian A. Tunstall, Jacklin Masteran, Linle White, Francine Shermaine, Caryl Codon-Tharp, and Charlotte Harvey * for the episode , shared with Norma Lee, Brian A. Tunstall, Gloria Pasqua Casny, Rebecca De Morrio, Laura Connolly, Lauran Upshaw, Frank Fontaine, Tim Jones, Angela Gurule, Gloria Ponce, Virginia Grobeson, and Linda Leiter Sharp In 2011 she received another Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Hairstyling for a Single-Camera Series for her work on the Glee episode "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle". Zietlow-Maust worked as hair stylist from the early 1980s on and worked on projects such as the drama Urban Cowboy (1980, with Silvia Abascal and Jeff Dawn), the comedy ...All the Marbles (1981), the television series Newhart (1982-1983), and the thriller Flashpoint (1984). She was the department head on the television drama Children of the Night (1985), on two seasons of Murder She Wrote (1984-1986), and on the first season of the drama series China Beach (1988-1989). Further credits include episodes of Mike Hammer (1987, with Lee Crawford), Knots Landing (1989, with Rebecca De Morrio), and Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993), the comedy License to Drive (1988, with Francisco X. Pérez), the comedy sequel The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear (1991, with James R. Scribner and Joy Zapata), the musical Newsies (1992), the comedy Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993, with Thomas R. Burman, Bari Dreiband-Burman, Todd McIntosh, and Linle White), the television series The Trouble with Larry (1993), the action film Speed (1994), the science fiction adventure Waterworld (1995), the crime drama Mad Dog Time (1996, with Dino Ganziano), the comedy The Odd Couple II (1998, with Steve LaPorte and Gloria Ponce), the horror sequel I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998), the comedy Human Nature (2001, with Barney Burman and Jamie Kelman), the comedy Black Knight (2001), the fantasy sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), and the television series Samantha Who? (2007-2009). Zietlow-Maust was the hair department head on the comedy series State of Grace (2001) and In-Laws (2002-2003). More recently, she worked as hair stylist on the drama series Sex Chronicles (2009-2010), the comedy The Last Godfather (2010, with Bonita DeHaven), and the television series Big Love (2011) and Retired at 35 (2011). Star Trek episodes * ** – Hair Stylist (uncredited, Season 5) ** – Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** – Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** – Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** – Hair Stylist (uncredited, Season 7) * ** – Hair Stylist (uncredited, Season 1) ** – Hair Stylist (uncredited, Season 4) ** – Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** – Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** – Hair Stylist (uncredited, Season 5) ** – Hair Stylist (uncredited, Season 7) External link * es:Susan Zietlow-Maust Category:Makeup staff Category:Video game production staff Category:Emmy Award nominees